


Wise, but not so wise

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [8]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Wise, but not so wise

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Bosco ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal, n’avait jamais autant regretté une décision de sa vie, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il venait de passer les derniers jours – dernières semaines, même – à lui faire la morale concernant sa grossesse. Et aujourd’hui elle avait perdu le bébé. 

Pendant des années il avait pris la défense de Fred malgré lui. Il n’avait jamais cessé de lui chercher et de lui trouver des excuses. Au nom de quoi ? Une soi-disant solidarité masculine. En réalité Fred ne méritait pas tant de considération de sa part. mais il devait bien ça à Faith. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pendant qu’elle se battait pour sauver son mariage.

Pendant des années il l’avait poussée dans ses bras. Il avait reproché à Faith de ne pas faire assez d’effort, de ne pas prendre suffisamment sur elle. Il l’avait poussée à pardonner les erreurs de son mari quand lui-même avait envie de tabasser l’homme.

Lorsqu’elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse – et cela seulement parce qu’il l’avait poussé à bout, non pas parce qu’elle lui faisait confiance – il avait insisté encore et encore sur le fait que Faith s’y prenait mal encore une fois. Il n’avait cessé de lui répéter qu’elle devrait en parler à Fred. Après tout il était le père de l’enfant et méritait de savoir. Il n’avait cessé d’affirmer – sans aucune considération pour sa situation – qu’elle devrait avoir cet enfant malgré tout, car elle saurait s’en sortir, comme toujours. Et ce, tout en sachant qu’elle portait sur ses seules épaules toute la charge mentale du foyer, depuis la liste de course jusqu’aux factures.

Oh il pouvait bien parler, lui. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que coûtait réellement un bébé au quotidien. Il n’avait à s’occuper que de sa propre personne, jusqu’à présent. Et pourtant il avait continué de lui faire la morale jusqu’au bout.

Aujourd’hui il se rendait compte qu’il avait été le méchant de l’histoire, peut-être même plus que Fred. Il avait été égoïste. Ça n’avait jamais été pour Faith qu’il avait fait ça. Il se moquait bien que son mariage tienne la route ou batte de l’aile. Il avait fait ça pour lui-même. Pour oublier ce qu’il ressentait pour sa partenaire. Pour se rappeler qu’elle ne serait jamais sienne, peu importe ce qu’il se passerait au sein de la famille Yokas.

Aujourd’hui il se rendait compte du mal qu’il lui avait fait. Au lieu de lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin, le soutien qu’elle était venue chercher auprès de lui spécifiquement, il s’était contenté de se montrer condescendant. Il lui avait fait tant de leçons de vie sur son mariage et sa façon de gérer sa famille, alors que lui-même n’avait rien de tout cela.

Le pire dans tout ça, c’était qu’il avait choisi d’ignorer la douleur et la peine qu’il avait vu dans ses yeux de Faith à chaque instant. Il avait choisi d’ignorer tout ça pour ne pas souffrir. Il n’avait jamais supporter voir les yeux de Faith se détourner de lui et ses épaules se voûter sous le poids de la peine. Comme si ses tracas familiaux ne lui pesaient pas déjà suffisamment.

Sauf que cette fois-ci il était responsable de la souffrance de Faith. Lui, pas Fred. Il était le seul à blâmer pour ça. Fred lui faisait du mal sans même s’en rendre compte, cet abruti, mais lui… il en avait fait le choix. Fred était un abruti, oui, un tocard. Mais Bosco était un enfoiré d’égoïste. Lui et ses grands sermons…

Bosco ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal, n’avait jamais autant regretté une décision de sa vie, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il venait de passer les derniers jours – dernières semaines, même – à lui faire la morale concernant sa grossesse. Et aujourd’hui elle avait perdu le bébé.


End file.
